


compulsion

by Cloud889



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud889/pseuds/Cloud889
Summary: Elliot felt compelled to follow the voice.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Kudos: 12





	compulsion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsTheSoap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsTheSoap/gifts).



Eliot didn’t know where he was or how he’d ended up there. He shouldn’t be freaking out since it wasn’t unusual occurrence but something felt off. He was seeing everything in black and white like a 60s movie. The faces of the people walking around him were bleary and unrecognizable. It was eerily quiet, the people and cars driving past didn’t make any sound.

He didn’t know what to do so he kept walking hoping to find answers along the way but the longer he walked the more confused he got.

_“Elliot”_

He turned around thinking that someone was calling him but didn’t see anyone.

_“Elliot come to me.”_

Where was the voice coming from? All the people in the street were walking straight forward and none of them was giving him any attention.

_“Elliot… come find me.”_

He finally realized he was hearing the voice inside his head. A familiar voice calling to him, asking to be found, but who was it? And why did he feel compelled to listen to that plea?

_“Elliot… I don’t have much time…. come…. please…”_

He had to find him, yes it was a man who was calling him. He finally remembered.

***

“Tyrell!”

Elliot shot up in bed with the man name on his lips. His heart was beating fast, the dream still vivid in his head, and the man voice, _his pleading voice_. Who was he? He didn’t know anyone named Tyrell. Did he?

He had woken up two weeks ago in a hospital bed with teary-eyed Darlene by his side telling him that everything would be all right. Seeing her had stirred a myriad of contradicting emotions inside of him. Relief at finding she was well, agony for missing her for months, confusion wondering who she was. Eventually a sense of piece settled over him and all the unanswered questions seemed unimportant…

Until now ….

***

_“Elliot… come find me.”_

***

Elliot startled awake gasping for air. It took him few minutes to notice he wasn’t in his bed but lying in the middle of a deserted road. How did he get here? He frantically tried to recall the events of the last few hours. He was getting ready to sleep about to lie down on his bed and then… he couldn’t remember.

He stood up slowly try to gauge his whereabout but nothing looked familiar. He tried calling Darlene but found his phone battery dead. Having no other options, he started walking hoping to find someone who could help.

_“Elliot!”_

Elliot abruptly stopped. He wasn’t sure how long he was walking when he heard his name being called. He turned around but couldn’t pinpoint the direction of the voice.

_“Elliot… come find me ….”_

Was he dreaming? It was terrifying how unsure he was of being awake or asleep.

_“I need you …”_

Whether he was dreaming or not didn’t matter, he felt compelled to follow the voice so he did.

***

He eventually stopped in the middle of a forest. He turned around trying to figure out if there was anything special about this place.

_“Elliot!”_

“Tyrell” Elliot whispered back then shouted.

“Tyrell! Where are you?”

_“Come find me…”_

“Just tell me where you are.”

_“Come… please...”_

Elliot couldn’t do anything but start to walk again.

He had to find him. He had to find Tyrell.


End file.
